A Gift for Kagome
by Sunset Miko
Summary: Bringing the holidays back with her to the Feudal Era isn’t easy, but a determined miko sets out to do just that. Will her efforts be worth it? A set of 12 drabbles written for Dokuga Contest’s Christmas Challenge.
1. Sugary Stripes

Chapter 1 – Sugary Stripes

Those stripes of his… Those stripes twisted and twirled in her mind until they wrapped around her tightly enough to choke out everything else. She couldn't get him out of her mind.

Now was not the time. She shouldn't be busy thinking about Sesshoumaru, not when she was home for once in a long time. She'd managed to get a break just in time for the holidays and she was trying unsuccessfully to get all her gift shopping done before a certain hanyou came and dragged her back to the Feudal Era.

Her list was huge, family, school friends, and of course her new family in the past. They didn't celebrate the holidays the same way as she did, but who wouldn't enjoy receiving gifts? Kagome was bound and determined to bring them some Christmas cheer from her own time. If only she could focus.

Everywhere she looked were holiday decorations, beautiful lights and ribbons, brightly wrapped packages and snowflakes. She loved it all and was soaking in as much as possible before she had to leave again. The only thing she could do without was the candy canes. They were everywhere and those stripes… those stripes brought her mind back to stripes of another kind, stripes that wouldn't leave her alone, calling out to her, begging her to touch them, taunting her with temptation.

Accepting the miniature candy cane offered to her by a shopping mall elf, Kagome smirked. Even if she couldn't touch those stripes in real life without guaranteeing the loss of her offending limb, she could pretend. She slipped the candy into her mouth, running her tongue along the sweet stripes. It might not be him, but it was as close as she was going to get.


	2. Too Much to Do

Chapter 2 – Too Much to Do

Kagome couldn't help but smile as she made her way towards the exit, her arms weighed down with bag after bag of gifts. She refused to let anything bring her down. It was Christmas! Sure, she had a million things still to do and a very limited amount of time to do them, but she could and would manage.

She'd found gifts for everyone, even the more… difficult in her traveling party. Figuring out what to buy a taiyoukai that had everything wasn't easy, that was for sure. Now she needed to get them home and start the wrapping frenzy.

There were cookies to be made, along with a special dinner. She also had a few cards to write with made up excuses why she couldn't see her school friends during winter break so that her grandfather didn't' find it necessary to invent some horrible disease for her to be suffering from this time. It was getting embarrassing. Thankfully she had her mother to help her get everything done because otherwise she was certain she would fail miserably and probably tear her hair out in the process.

The miko pushed her way through the mall doors, the sound of a ringing bell catching her ears. Without a second thought she made her way over to the bell ringer, setting down one armload of bags so that she could dig through her pocket for what little money remained.

"Kagome!" a familiar voice called out and her shoulders slumped. It was too late to get away.

"Oh, hi, Hojo," she said with a fake smile. "I didn't even notice it was you there," she said with a nod to the bell in his hand. "I'm in a hurry so…"

"Oh, yes, I volunteer every year. I think it's very important to help those less fortunate, especially around the holidays. Speaking of less fortunate, how have you been feeling? You shouldn't be out in this cold weather with your health the way it is!"

"I'm fine, Hojo," she replied flatly, depositing her donation in the pot hanging beside him. Her fake smile turned genuine though as she realized he was working. He couldn't follow her! "Anyway, I'm really in a rush. I have to be getting home. Don't wanna be out in the cold too long, you know," she said as she gathered up her bags once more. "Have a Merry Christmas, Hojo!"

Hojo stuttered as he tried to think of any way to keep her with him for just a minute longer, finally giving up as he realized she was already out of sight. "Merry Christmas, Kagome," he mumbled under his breath. He just couldn't catch a break.


	3. Warm Up the Miko

Chapter 3 – Warm Up the Miko

Her mother greeted her at the door; taking bags out of her hands and helping her carry them all into the living room where the wrapping supplies awaited them. Once everything was set down, Kagome was peeled out of her heavy coat, encouraged to sit, and a moment later had a warm cup of hot chocolate in her hands.

"Thanks, Mama," she said with a sigh of relief.

"So did you get everything you needed?"

Kagome nodded, too busy enjoying the warming sensation spreading through her chilled body.

"That's good dear. What time are you supposed to go back?"

"I promised Inuyasha I'd be back by dark," she said with a frustrated sigh.

Sometimes Inuyasha could be like a drill sergeant and she didn't doubt that he would be through the well the second the sun set if she wasn't there. She really needed to teach him a lesson in patience. It's not like they were going shard hunting that night anyway! There was no real reason she needed to rush back, unless the distinct lack of ramen left in the past counted, and she didn't think it quite qualified. Sure, she had her own reasons to want to rush back, but that was another thing entirely.

"Mmm, you even put in the little marshmallows," Kagome said with a smile, chugging the rest of the warm drink. "Okay, enough of a break. I gotta get wrapping!"


	4. A Tight Fit

Chapter 4 – A Tight Fit

Hours had passed and somehow she'd managed to get everything done in time. Now the miko was once again weighed down with bags of food and gifts as she struggled across the shrine grounds to the well house. She took a deep breath, sucking it in as much as she could in hopes of not getting stuck in the well on the way down, like a cherry tomato in a drinking straw, and jumped in.

It was a miracle that she fit through the time portal with everything she was carrying, but as soon as she found herself at the bottom of the well Kagome realized she needed another one. There was absolutely no way she was going to be able to climb out!

The annoyed miko stood there in the darkness for a few minutes, hoping that Inuyasha would just happen to be on his way to get her and show up. When that didn't pan out, Kagome hollered for the hanyou a few times before realizing that drawing attention to herself in the dark forest was like calling lion in for its meal, a nice chained up goat. She was a sitting duck.

Now slightly nervous, Kagome leaned against the side of the old dry well with a sigh, tilting her head back and looking up into the night sky. It was a mostly clear night, allowing her to admire the brilliance of the stars that shined above her. She could never see the stars like this at home, the city lights drowning out the little silver sparks so far away.

As she admired the show of natural beauty above her, Kagome failed to notice the approaching demonic aura, and thus was startled when her field of vision was suddenly filled with silver. Two glowing golden eyes stared blankly at her and she calmed, but only a little.

"Sesshoumaru?"


	5. The Phantom Smirk

Chapter 5 – The Phantom Smirk

The taiyoukai didn't answer, instead disappearing from her line of sight for a moment before reappearing directly beside her. It was a tight fit and Kagome held her breath as she reveled in his body heat. She didn't have a moment to think before he wrapped his arm around her waist and lifted her and her bounty of holiday cheer out of the well.

"Th… thank you," the miko whispered nervously, very aware of the fact that he'd yet to let her go.

It was incredible, being so close to him. She'd always imagined the Ice Prince to be, well, cold but he wasn't. His body radiated welcoming warmth that made her want to curl up in his arms and take a nice long nap, if she didn't think he'd kill her for even thinking about it that is.

She didn't have a clue what to do or what to say, and soon her nervousness bit her in the ass. "Where's Inuyasha?" she whispered. In an instant he'd released her and was halfway across the clearing as if she'd burned him.

"The half-breed is," he paused for a moment, as if considering his words, before continuing, "otherwise occupied."

"Oh," she mumbled, her face falling. She knew just what that meant. With a frustrated sigh, Kagome adjusted her bags and started the trek towards the village. She was surprised when suddenly her load became lighter and looked up, finding that Sesshoumaru was now carrying most of what she'd been struggling with. "Thank you, not just for carrying all that. Thanks for coming for me. I don't know how I would have gotten out of there without you."

Though certain she'd imagined it, Kagome was treated to a momentary uptick in the corners of his lips, and once again her mind was thrown into thoughts of his incredible level of attractiveness. Not only did she want to drag her tongue along his markings, she wanted to kiss those tempting lips. The miko shook her head violently. She needed to shake those abhorrent thoughts before they got her into trouble!


	6. A Touch of Concern

Chapter 6 – A Touch of Concern

As they walked side by side towards the village in absolute silence, Kagome tried not to dwell on the fact that Inuyasha had once again found something better to do than be waiting when she said she'd return as promised. It was difficult to direct her mind elsewhere, but the sex god of a demon walking a few feet in front of her worked nicely as a distraction, so nicely in fact that she almost missed it when it started to snow.

She paused mid-step, taking in the sight of the flawless white flakes drifting through the darkness, clinging to tree branches and blades of grass. Her breath caught in her throat as she noticed another place the frozen ice crystals perched. They glittered and sparkled as they landed in Sesshoumaru's long silver hair, making the already iridescent silky material appear even more ethereal.

"Miko?" the demon inquired with disinterest in his tone, wondering what was going through her head that she'd just stop dead in the middle of the forest and apparently forget how to breathe.

"Huh?"

If it wouldn't have been so undignified, Sesshoumaru would have rolled his eyes at her less than coherent response. "Miko, it is much too cold for a human to be standing about."

Her brain finally returning to work, Kagome smiled. "Aww, Sesshoumaru, if I didn't know better I'd almost think you cared," she said playfully before realizing what she was saying, or rather who she was saying it to.

The taiyoukai whirled on her, locking her in place with burning golden eyes. For a moment she could have sworn she saw something there, some emotion swirling just under the surface, but it was gone as quickly as it came. He turned his back to her once more without a word and started walking back again, not waiting to see if she was coming or not.


	7. Return of the Phantom Smirk

Chapter 7 – Return of the Phantom Smirk

Nothing else was said on their walk and all thoughts of the strange look in his eyes disappeared when they reached the village and entered Kaede's hut. Shippo and Rin nearly tackled her on sight and Kagome dropped her things to wrap them both tightly in her arms.

"So, were you good kids when I was gone?" she asked playfully.

"Rin was good! Rin was good!" the adorable little girl said while bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Sure, I was good…" Shippo said rather hesitantly.

"Oh, Shippo, what did you do?" Kagome asked with a groan. When the little kitsune wouldn't look her in the eye or say a word, the miko looked to Sango and Miroku for an answer.

"He gave Inuyasha a hard time, that's all," Sango replied, "and he deserved it anyway. Did you have a nice time at home?"

Kagome laughed. "I wasn't home for much of it, but yeah, I got everything done that I wanted to. I'm not really sure why I rushed back by sunset though. See if he gets his present when he comes back."

Miroku grinned. "Perhaps your present will be a long string of sits?" He didn't mind much when Inuyasha got subjugated. It was nice to see someone else get in trouble with the girls.

"It should be," she muttered under her breath before throwing off her growing sour mood. Now wasn't the time to be cranky. "So, I brought dinner! Is everyone hungry?" Kagome looked around, seeing a circle of smiling faces, and once again she could have sworn that Sesshoumaru had a smirk on his face if only for a second.


	8. Drifting Eyes

Chapter 8 – Drifting Eyes

The fire burning in the center of the hut lit their faces as they ate; each complimenting Kagome's special meal. Well, everyone but Sesshoumaru had something nice to say while the taiyoukai said nothing at all. She was surprised he'd even accepted when she'd offered him a plate. Conversation was calm and laidback, composed mostly of the children asking questions about the holiday traditions in her time.

Kagome tried her best to keep her mind focused on the moment at hand, not wanting to think about where Inuyasha was and definitely not wishing to lose herself to another fantasy about the currently present taiyoukai. It was bad enough when her mind wandered naughty places when she was safely in her time. It was worse when it happened in front of her traveling party, worse yet if the focus of said fantasies was present and the one to notice her distraction.

It wasn't really her fault! The damn dog demon forced his way into her thoughts more times than she'd like to admit. Even in her mind he refused to be ignored. The way his hair shimmered in the firelight wasn't helping things and more than once Kagome realized too late that she'd been staring.

Little did she know that the taiyoukai didn't mind her attention, not the slightest bit.


	9. Happy Children

Chapter 9 – Happy Children

Once everyone had fully tummies, Kagome began the task of handing out gifts, trying to ignore the hurt feelings that crept up in her chest when she reached Inuyasha's. She set the hanyou's gift aside and continued until everyone in the hut had a package in their hands except the taiyoukai. His was special and would wait until last. She worried for a moment that he might be upset, thinking she didn't get him anything, but he seemed rather disinterested by the whole affair, as if he wasn't expecting something to begin with.

Deciding a little loving holiday torture was in order, Kaede, Miroku, and Sango all opened their presents before the children, who were absolutely chomping at the bit to tear into the brightly wrapped packages. Kaede got books, Miroku as well, and Sango received a healthy quantity of her favorite from the future bath products. Finally after a round of thank you, the children were given the okay.

The hut was showered with strips of paper as Shippo literally shredded the wrapping hiding his gift from him while Rin showed great patience by very carefully undoing the folds with reverence, not tearing the paper at all. The kitsune jumped up and down with excitement at the sight of the large art kit Kagome had picked out just for him. It included crayons, markers, colored pencils, chalk, and more and had been wrapped up with a thick sketch pad, just the thing to keep him busy for weeks to come.

Rin lifted the lid of the little white box she'd unveiled and Kagome looked around at her friends. "Guys, I apologize in advance. I couldn't resist."

They were confused for only a moment, as what she was talking about became instantly obvious when Rin lifted her gift from the box. It was an adorable silver ankle bracelet, from the entire length of which hung little bells. The little girl grinned brightly enough to light the darkest night as Kagome clipped the treasured gift to her ankle and she walked around the hut, jingling with each step.

"Oh yeah, that won't get annoying," Miroku said with a grin.


	10. Into the Fire

Chapter 10 – Into the Fire

She was nervous now. Maybe she should have just given him his present with everyone else. Now everyone would be paying close attention. What if he didn't like it? What if he refused to even take it at all? What if he thought exchanging gifts was a stupid idea? What if he wanted to kill her for giving Rin that jingly anklet? To tell the truth, she already was considering killing herself for that thing. The girl hadn't stopped moving since she put it on her!

As if he could sense her nervousness, the taiyoukai was now giving her an appraising look, waiting for her to do something. Well, it was now or never and Kagome sucked it up, took a deep breath, and reached towards him with a small perfectly wrapped package in her hand. She pinched her eyes closed as tightly as possible, awaiting rejection, and was surprised when the gift was gently taken from her hand.

Her eyes shot open in shock and, looking around, the miko found that she wasn't the only one. Everyone in the hut seemed to be staring at the demon lord who now sat with a small present in his lap, as if waiting for further instruction.

"You… you can open it, if you want," Kagome mumbled.

"You purchased this Sesshoumaru a gift as well?" he asked, honest surprise seeping into his voice though he tried to keep it as toneless as possible.

"Of course I did! I got one for everyone. You're a part of this group now too… and a friend," she added the last part in an almost whisper.

Sesshoumaru had just started unwrapping his present when it was suddenly snatched from his hands and tossed into the fire.

"What the hell are you getting him gifts for, wench?" Inuyasha barked angrily. "The bastard doesn't deserve shit from you! He's tried to kill you!"The look on Kagome's face could have incinerated the hanyou and for a second he considered the notion that maybe he shouldn't have done what he just did.

"How dare you!" the miko yelled, watching with more than a little pleasure as Inuyasha's ears plastered to his head. "It took me forever to find a gift for him and you ruined it! How is it any of your business who I buy presents for? You didn't even hang around and wait for me after you insisted I be back by dark. Sesshoumaru had to come and help me out of the well. Oh, and did you forget, you tried to kill me when we first met too! I forgave your ungrateful ass. Why wouldn't I forgive him?"

"Wait, Kagome, I…" Inuyasha started, seeing tears shimmering in the corner of her eyes.


	11. Temper, Temper

Chapter 11 – Temper, Temper

"Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru snarled with more emotion than most had ever heard from him. The hanyou not only had destroyed his gift from the miko, something he would have treasured no matter what it was, but he'd caused her to cry. Oh yes, Inuyasha was in trouble now.

"What the hell do you wa…" he started, only be find himself being dragged outside and a short distance from the village, everyone else in the hut following. No one wanted to miss the show.

Kagome stood with her arms crossed tightly over her chest, waiting to see what was going to happen. She hoped that Sesshoumaru was planning on thoroughly kicking Inuyasha's ass and if he didn't, well, she was more than ready to say a certain word until archaeologists in her time would be needed to dig him out of his hole.

Sure, he wasn't quite sure how she felt about him and was uncertain whether he was ready to come clean about his feelings yet, but the hanyou's actions could not be forgiven. Inuyasha needed to be taught a lesson about how to behave and Sesshoumaru was more than willing to be the one to teach it. The scent of Kagome's tears was unbearable and demanded swift and fierce retribution.

"You are an embarrassment, whelp, to our father's bloodline."

"You know what? I'm not in the mood to listen to your high and mighty crap," Inuyasha growled, rushing towards his half brother, hand on his sword. Before he knew what happened, Sesshoumaru decked him, sending him sliding through the freshly fallen snow and into a tree trunk where the hanyou remained, slumped over and unconscious.

"Ha. Serves him right," Kagome muttered, turning to head back inside. She was startled when Sesshoumaru was suddenly in front of her, holding out one hand as if waiting for her to take it. "My hero," she said jokingly with a grin before reaching out a shaking hand towards his.


	12. A Gift for Kagome

Chapter 12 – A Gift for Kagome

Everyone watched in stunned silence as Sesshoumaru led Kagome away from the village and into the forest. "I'll bet he has a gift for her," Miroku said with a smirk, earning him a laugh and a half-hearted smack from Sango.

-

Kagome had lost the ability to speak as she allowed the taiyoukai to lead her, wondering what in the world was going on and if hell had frozen over without her noticing. When they finally stopped, words started tumbling nervously from her mouth without her permission.

"I'm so sorry he ruined your present. I don't know why he did that. I can promise you, he certainly isn't getting his present, that's for sure. He doesn't deserve it. I'd give you his but I don't think you'd want a bunch of ramen. I…"

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru started, speaking her name aloud for the first time. "You did not have to get this Sesshoumaru a gift. I have nothing to give you in return."

"You… you don't have to give me anything. You didn't even get to see what I got you anyway."

"What it was is not the point. You chose to purchase something for me, happily include me as a part of your pack, and even call me friend. You surprise me, little miko."

Kagome stood frozen as his hand came up, his fingertips brushing her cheek with a gentleness she didn't know he possessed. Her cheeks instantly flushed pink as her mind tripped over its self rushing to places it didn't belong.

He smirked at her adorable blush, thrilled that she hadn't pulled away from him. "Would you allow this Sesshoumaru to give you something in return for that which you have given to me?" he asked softly, hoping not to break the magic that seemed to surround them there in the dark of the snow covered forest.

"But I really didn't give you any…" she started, trailing off as his hand slipped from her cheek into her hair, gently pulling her face closer as he leaned in. Her eyes fell closed as his lips brushed hers and Kagome was certain she'd died and gone to heaven because there was absolutely no way that Sesshoumaru had just… "Did you just… kiss me?" she asked without opening her eyes.

"Perhaps," he said; his smirk obvious in his tone. He leaned close again and kissed her once more; making sure that this time there could be no question. When she began to reciprocate, a pleased purring sound rumbled in his chest. She could give him no better gift than that.

When they pulled apart for breath, Sesshoumaru looked deep into her eyes and smiled a genuine, no one was going to die, smile. "Merry Christmas, Kagome."


End file.
